Causa Perdida
by Crimela
Summary: Mientras Hogwarts es atacada por los cazadores de magia, Rose y Scorpius descubren un viejo amor entre sus padres... ¿avivarán las cenizas? *Dramione


¡**Hola**! Espero que estén bien y se diviertan con este fic.

Summary: En medio de un misterioso y peligroso ataque a Hogwarts, Rose y Scorpius descubren un viejo amor entre sus padres. Ambientada en el tercer año de Hogwarts de Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Dramione.

Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Causa Perdida<span>**

_"y sólo vivo bien en el verano,/ cuando la selva huele y la enroscada/ serpiente duerme en tierra calcinada;/ y la fruta se baja hasta mi mano"_

*Alfonsina Storni, Inútil soy

**.**

Hermione se arrojó colina abajo, apartó con un movimiento de su varita las anchas raíces de los árboles, descubriendo los nidos de insectos enormes que se hicieron a un lado. La mujer pasó entre las raíces, empuñando con fuerza su vara y con la mirada fiera.

Hermione había abandonado al resto de sus compañeros, siguiendo una corazonada. Apretaba con fuerza la corbata azul y plateada que había encontrado no muy lejos. A su espalda, el barullo de la pelea resonaba entre los altos árboles, y las luces, destellantes y letales, de los hechizos surcaban el cielo. Con una violencia inusual en ella, se lanzó colina abajo, sorteando los obstáculos naturales que se le presentaron.

Más abajo, la cabeza de su hija mayor se asomaba entre la densa selva del Bosque Prohibido. Los largos y peligrosos tentáculos de una planta tentaculera trataban de hundir a su hija. Una luz verde salió de su varita, atacó el tentáculo que apresaba a su hija y corrió hacia ella.

Sujetó a Rose con fuerza y sacó el cuerpo de la chiquilla de entre las raíces de la planta, que se retorcía violentamente. Con un exhaustivo, pero rápido análisis, comprobó que no estaba herida de gravedad. La estrechó con fuerza y lanzó una mirada preocupada al bosque, Rose era la única de sus familiares que faltaba por encontrar.

―Rose―le dijo al oído―, ¿viste a alguien más?

Rose se mantenía en pie porque su madre la sostenía. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y tenía miedo. Las lágrimas en los ojos no le permitían ver con claridad y todavía sentía la presión de los tentáculos sobre su pecho. No entendía qué sucedía y su cabeza le dolía montones. Tan solo recordaba ver como su primo James caía a causa de un hechizo, escuchar los alaridos de Hagrid diciéndoles que se marcharan y ella corriendo, huyendo de unos hombres, de los _cazadores de magia_... Le costó entender las palabras de su madre. Hermione la tuvo que zarandear.

―Mamá―exclamó la muchacha, como si fuera la primera vez que la llamaba así. Sus labios temblaban y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo al tratar de mantener su cabeza libre de tentáculos. Rose sólo podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su madre.

Hermione la estrechó con más fuerza. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de su hija y la ayudó a caminar, alejándose de la peligrosa planta, que recuperaba poder y se agitaba con más violencia. Avanzaron unos pasos, despacio. Rose, apenas comprendía qué sucedía. Creyó que jamás la encontrarían, a pesar de que podía escuchar su nombre, alguien que la llamaba…

―¡Mamá!―exclamó Rose, horrorizada―. Hay otro compañero―su corazón latía con fuerza, asustado.

No tuvo qué decir más. Hermione, en un rápido movimiento, se giró, aun sosteniéndola, y lanzó un hechizo que terminó de destruir a la planta. Un fuego verde convirtió los tentáculos en polvo. Cubierto en ceniza no muy lejos de ellas, estaba otro estudiante de Hogwarts. Ambas mujeres corrieron a él.

Hermione sonrió aliviada. Por fin lo había encontrado, no necesitaba ver la corbata verde y plateada para saber quién era, tenía las mismas facciones y el mismo cabello. Rose lo miró asustada, parecía muerto, el temblor de sus piernas se hizo intolerable, creyó que caería. Sintió un fuerte deseo de gritar y vomitar.

La castaña se inclinó hacia el cuerpo. Al parecer había estado más tiempo bajo el poder de aquella planta que su hija, pero era un chico fuerte, mucho más atlético que Rose. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Scorpius sintió que alguien lo enderezaba, ya no tenía fuerzas para oponer algún tipo de resistencia. El contacto con un cuerpo cálido lo hizo abrir los ojos. Tan solo observó dos tipos de cabellos enmarañados, diferenciables únicamente por el color. Sintió el calor de la mujer que lo abrazaba protectoramente y cerró los ojos de nuevo, permitiendo que aquella calidez lo llenara. Una mano pequeña le sostuvo la suya, con delicadeza los dedos de la joven pelirroja se enredaron con los suyos, limpiando las cenizas y trozos de tentáculos que había estado apretando con fuerza, en una lucha desigual.

El corazón de Scorpius pronto estuvo al ritmo del de Hermione, y su respiración fue tranquilizándose. No entendía qué había sucedido, recordaba a Rose, Rose acercándose a la planta para ayudarlo. Luego, él siendo arrastrado hacia el interior del monstruo verde. Rose fue lo último que vio…

Un movimiento violento del brazo de la mujer casi lo hace caer al suelo, pero ella lo sostuvo con fuerza. Escuchó una explosión y supo que no había acabado. Oyó a Rose gemir asustada, quiso saber qué sucedía, pero tenía un fuerte deseo de vomitar.

―Vamos―escuchó la voz clara y segura de la mujer. Con desagrado se separó un poco de su salvadora, nuevamente se sintió desprotegido. No tardó mucho en notar el parecido con la joven Weasley. Sin embargo, el nombre de la mujer no llegaba a su cabeza.

Rose se acercó a él y pasó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de él, Hermione hizo lo mismo. Tenía una fuerte herida en la pantorrilla, apenas sentía el dolor, pero en cuanto puso el pie en el suelo, supo que no podría caminar sin recargar todo su peso en Hermione.

Scorpius podía escuchar el corazón agitado de Rose, la veía temblar y trastabillar casi tanto como él, sin embargo el brazo de la pelirroja nunca se alejó de él, ofreciéndole un apoyo para mantenerse en pie.

Se alejaron de los restos de la planta. No podrían subir la pendiente y podían escuchar los gritos de los cazadores y de las bestias acercándose. Hermione apoyó a Scorpius contra un peñón que sobresalía, se llevó la mano a la frente y limpió el sudor: necesitaba pensar su próximo paso.

Scorpius se apoyó contra la prominencia, descansó su pierna y tomó aire. Rose cayó al suelo, al lado de él, dando arcadas. Hermione los miró, con los ojos castaños tranquilos. Murmuró un patronus y ante la mirada estupefacta de los dos jóvenes, se formó una serpiente plateada:

―Encuentra a Draco.

La serpiente se perdió entre la selva.

Scorpius no notó cuando Hermione se le acercó y le limpió la herida, tenía la mirada pérdida en el camino tomado por la serpiente plateada, sin entender aquel extraño proceder. En pocos instantes, Hermione había limpiado la herida y colocado una tablilla en la pierna, lo cual le vino muy a bien. Observó como la mujer se giraba hacia su hija y le limpiaba el rostro sucio con un paño húmedo. Hermione tuvo que restregar las suaves mejillas para quitarles el lodo y la baba.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí, pronto―dijo.

Rose se puso en pie con algo de dificultad, Scorpius observó las rodillas mallugadas de la chica y los delgados cortes que tenía en el rostro pálido. Ella se acercó a Scorpius y le pasó el brazo por la espalda, el muchacho con esa ayuda se puso en pie. Hermione antes de salir hizo un encantamiento de camuflaje en ellos.

No lograron avanzar mucho cuando un águila feroz y enorme los hizo caer el suelo. Rose ahogó un grito de dolor, cuando todo el peso de su compañero de Slytherin cayó sobre ella. Miró desesperada el lugar donde su madre había caído, el águila se abalanzaba sobre ella, una vez más. Al tratar de mover a Scorpius, sintió un líquido húmedo y tibio. El animal había clavado las garras en el hombro del rubio, la herida chorreaba mucha sangre.

Observó a su madre tratar de ponerse en pie y alejar al animal con hechizos; Rose se puso en pie y arrastró a Scorpius hacia un tronco. Arrancó con fuerza la manga de la camisa del uniforme que guindaba y con eso mismo limpió la herida. No había visto cómo su madre había tratado la herida de la pierna, así que solo amarró con fuerza la prenda sobre la herida, en un intento por mantenerla limpia y evitar que continuara sangrando.

Hermione se les acercó y se interpuso entre el feroz animal y el tronco, quedando ellos tras ella.

—A la derecha hay un trecho―les dijo Hermione.

―Es un camino de centauros―exclamó horrorizada Rose, al notar en el suelo las marcas de un trote reciente. A pesar de su negativa, vio como Scorpius se arrastraba hacia el lugar. Dejando a su madre sola corrió a ayudar al muchacho y en pocos minutos se adentraron aún más en el Bosque Prohibido.

Una rama le dio en el rostro a Rose, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la chica tardó unos segundos en reponerse. Antes de dar un paso más, se aseguraron de alejarse de aquel árbol, que se agitaba con el viento. Para horror de ambos, un pequeño tentáculo se acercaba contoneándose. Una nueva planta estaba cerca. Rose soltó a Scorpius que se desequilibró y con una piedra que encontró atacó repetidas veces al delgado tentáculo hasta cortarlo. Una cucaracha inmensa salió de debajo de la piedra y se subió en ella. Rose se tiró hacia atrás, asustada por el contacto, y cayó por una pendiente, un hueco entre las raíces de un árbol negro.

Escuchó el grito de su madre llamándola.

Por suerte había caído en algo blando, una capa enorme de moho y vegetación que habían apaciguado su caída. Estaba oscuro, pero podía observar el reflejo de algunas cosas. Tanteó el suelo donde estaba sentada, cerró sus ojos, conocía el olor de aquellas plantas, si se mantenía tranquila no soltarían una fragancia que podría dormirla.

Hermione debió suponer lo mismo, por qué no intentó llamarla nuevamente. Se giró hacia el muchacho que observaba boquiabierto el hueco que se había tragado a Rose. No lo podía creer, en un momento la niña atacaba con violencia al tentáculo y al siguiente, desaparecía en un pozo, sin que él pudiera hacer algo. Hermione transformó una rama en una muleta para el joven. Atendió la herida en el hombro del muchacho.

A penas lo había rozado, sin embargo si no se atendía bien quedaría una fea cicatriz. Limpió de nuevo y mejoró la gasa para protegerla.

—Pronto estaremos bien―le dijo suave. Scorpius supo que tenía razón…

Hermione arrojó una segunda rama convertida en cuerda hacia el agujero. Después de asegurar un extremo en el tronco le dio unas indicaciones a Scorpius para que ayudara a salir a Rose.

―Los atrae la magia, por eso atacaron Hogwarts―explicó suave, terminando de anudar la cuerda―. Vendrán más.

Scorpius asintió, miró angustiado como Hermione se devolvía entre sus pasos, regresando al lugar donde un poderoso animal había expirado, no sin antes llamar a sus compinches. Apretó con fuerza la cuerda cuando la escuchó lanzar hechizos para defenderse no muy lejos de ellos. La cuerda se tensó, Rose había iniciado el avance.

Tomó la delgada mano de la muchacha y la ayudó a salir de entre las raíces. Los ojos azules buscaron a su madre.

―Tenemos que seguir―murmuró quedo Scorpius, sentía una aprensión en su pecho, no quería alejarse de la madre de Rose.

―No, no dejaré a mi mamá aquí―dijo la chiquilla, su voz temblaba―. Además, los centauros nos encontraran.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, habían tomado una decisión. Rose se puso en pie y caminó con cuidado hacia su madre. Tuvo que esquivar los ataques de un árbol delgado que inclinaba sus ramas contra ella. Scorpius la seguía apoyándose en la muleta.

―Sigan por el camino―les gritó Hermione en cuanto los vio aparecer. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, desde arriba uno de los cazadores de aspecto hosco le lanzaba rápidos hechizos, sin darle tregua.

Hermione vio que era inútil, los dos niños no se alejarían de ella. Lanzó un último hechizo aturdidor que dio en el blanco y corrió hacia ellos, obligándolos a volver al trecho. Tomó de un brazo a Rose y la jaló hacia ella, una rama volvía a lanzarse sobre la muchacha.

―Es el color del cabello―murmuró Hermione obligando a su hija a caminar más aprisa, Rose escondió su rostro en el pecho de su madre, Scorpius caminaba atrás, con algo de dificultad, pero rápido.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un claro, territorio de centauros. Hermione observó con atención el lugar. Murmuró un "oriéntame" y su varita señaló la dirección del castillo. Advirtió a su hija de cómo diferenciar los árboles que la atacarían por el rojo de su cabello y se giró hacia Scorpius. Cambió los vendajes de las heridas, el muchacho quiso detenerla:

―Por favor, no haga magia, puedo soportarlo.

Hermione asintió, sin embargo no siguió el consejo. La herida del hombro empezó a cerrarse, así solo tendría que preocuparse por la lesión de su pierna. Hermione clavó los ojos en los grises del muchacho, le sonrió con ternura y lo abrazó. Scorpius se sintió nuevamente protegido, aquella mujer lo hacía sentirse seguro. Inconscientemente, comparó aquel abrazo con los que le daba su madre.

Cuando se giraron, se sorprendieron de ver a Rose con el cabello cubierto de lodo, su uniforme estaba sucio: enlodado, tan solo sus mejillas sonrosadas y los brillantes ojos azules sobresalían entre la tierra. Scorpius sonrió ante el nuevo aspecto de la Ravenclaw.

Atravesaron el claro y se adentraron de nuevo en el bosque, Rose caminaba adelante, tambaleándose ligeramente. Cada grito la sobresaltaba y trataba de controlar su agitada respiración, pero era inútil. Sus ojos se cerraban a ratos, la adrenalina se diluía entre sentimientos más fuertes de temor y angustia.

Pronto estuvieron ante otro claro, el suspiro de alivio de Rose se vio apagado por el sonido de Scorpius cayendo al suelo. Hermione, al tiempo que lo sostenía por los hombros, lanzó un expelliarmus que logró alejar a la figura negra, ayudó al muchacho a ponerse de pie. Rose rompió a llorar: ―Mamá―alcanzó a decir en un leve murmullo.

Hermione se puso delante de los dos chicos. Observó con atención a los tres dementores que habían empezado a rodearlos. Por el rabillo del ojo, miró como Scorpius palidecía, aún con los ojos grises clavados en la figura negra más cercana. Sintió la respiración agitada del muchacho y el llanto de su hija, sentada en el suelo sujeta a su pierna.

Jaló del hombro de Rose, tratando de ponerla en pie, pero la niña no se movía. Solo se agitaba violentamente, temblando de miedo.

―Expecto patronum―gritó y una débil luz blanca alejó al primer dementor—. ¡Rose!―dijo agitada, pero la chiquilla no se movía, había caído al suelo, casi inconsciente.

―Expecto patronum―volvió a gritar. Esta vez una poderosa serpiente salió de su varita y los rodeó logrando mantener a raya a los dementores. Scorpius exclamó aliviado cuando una segunda serpiente salió del bosque y se encargó de los tres dementores, apretándolos hasta hacerlos desaparecer. Su padre no tardó en aparecer.

Los dos patronus, se encargaron de rodearlos, alejando a los dementores, danzando y enrollándose entre ellas. Scorpius como estudioso de la herpetología reconoció al macho áspid de su padre y comprobó que no se había equivocada al catalogar al patronus de la madre de Hermione, como una hembra áspid.

Hermione y Draco compartieron una mirada fugaz, llena de significado, que no pasó desapercibida para el joven Malfoy. Draco con rápidas zancadas se acercó a ellos y tomó a Rose entre sus brazos. Hermione se acercó a Scorpius y lo ayudó a continuar.

Rose aspiró una fragancia varonil, a madera y frescor, se sintió reconfortada. Un par de brazos fuertes la apretaban contra el pecho del hombre. Levantó la cabeza y observó un rostro muy conocido. Era el padre de Scorpius. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la forma de la barbilla y en el rostro perfectamente afeitado.

Su madre había llamado al padre de Scorpius. Su corazón volvió a palpitar. Ya no sentía el dolor, ni aquella sensación de tristeza y debilidad que la habían atacado hacía un momento. Cerró los ojos y un débil suspiro escapó de su boca, podía escribir pergaminos enteros sobre dementores, pero no podía enfrentarlos, simplemente porque creía imposible un enfrentamiento contra uno. ¿Cómo era posible que aparecieran ahí, en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sucediendo todo aquello? ¿Tenía la comunidad mágica un nuevo enemigo al cual temer? Sin querer, se acurrucó en el pecho del padre de su compañero, temerosa, preocupada… No recordaba dónde habían quedado Albus y Hugo…

Draco se detuvo de pronto. Rose fue colocada en el suelo con delicadeza, sus piernas flaquearon. Draco la colocó tras él sosteniéndola con su brazo. Su madre y Scorpius estaban también tras el rubio, al otro lado. Escuchó la voz de otro hombre, hablándoles en una lengua extraña.

Hermione se acercó a Rose, con cautela, y le entregó su varita. Rose notó que Scorpius empuñaba la de él. –La magia los atrae―le dijo al oído. Rose comprendió aquella indicación. Solo si su vida dependía de ello utilizaría la magia. Consideró que su vida, y la de su madre, y la de los dos Malfoy, dependía de ello.

Su madre extendió el brazo hacia ella, lo cruzó alrededor de su espalda y la atrajo hacia el cuerpo maternal, protector, junto con Scorpius retrocedieron unos pasos, permitiendo que Draco pudiera enfrentarse al cazador. No tardó mucho, el sonido del cuerpo petrificado al caer provocó un escalofrío en Rose que se acercó más a su madre.

―¿Puedes caminar?―dijo Draco Malfoy a su hijo. El muchacho asintió, observaba con sus ojos claros todos los movimientos que hiciera su padre. Hizo la misma pregunta a Rose que lo miró como si el hombre le estuviera preguntando si quería tener una tentaculera en su casa.

Hermione a modo de respuesta la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia delante. Rose trastabilló los primeros pasos, pero logró seguir el ritmo de su madre. Draco y Scorpius pronto las siguieron. Al rodear un tronco caído observaron las torres del colegio. Hermione supo que se acercaban a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde estaban los demás, apresuró el paso. Rose casi cae al suelo con el jalón de su madre, pero logró reponerse y con un gran esfuerzo, controló el temblor de sus piernas. Observó a los Malfoy, el padre le prestaba ayuda al hijo.

Las serpientes patronus que los acompañaron se unieron en una misma luz plateada y desaparecieron. Rose experimentó un escalofrío, por el rabillo del ojo notó la mirada preocupada de Draco Malfoy, y por dedicarle toda su atención al hombre, que se le aparecía misterioso, sugestivo, no reaccionó bien cuando su madre la jaló hacia un lado. Rose gritó asustada cuando sintió un líquido frío y baboso en su pierna. Hermione vio arruinarse sus planes de alejar a su hija del ataque del animal, cuando el pie de Rose quedó prensado en una raíz.

Rose tuvo miedo de observar a la criatura, dejó de sentir los tirones que su madre, desesperada, le daba… La situación no duró ni dos segundos, pero ella sólo podía observar una fila de filosos colmillos por los cuales caía la fría baba.

Lo último que observó, antes de cubrirse el rostro inútilmente con sus manos, fue al padre de Scorpius lanzarse contra el animal y rodar lejos de ella. Scorpius tuvo que auxiliarla.

—Rose, Rose―la llamó el muchacho mientras la alejaba de la pelea, tratando de que ella abriera los ojos y lo ayudara con la huida.

Rose buscó a su madre con la mirada. Hermione estaba paralizada, Rose lo supo porque tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos muy abiertos, el cuerpo estaba tenso y había una sombra que el oscurecía el rostro. Sólo una vez en toda su vida la había visto así, y fue cuando James encantó una de las escobas de su padre y el pequeño Hugo se encontró volando sin dirección. Era pánico lo que paralizaba a su madre. Temor a perder a quienes quería…

Un ladrido lastimero hizo que Rose fijara la vista en la bestia y en el hombre. Draco se esforzaba por mantener el hocico del perro lejos de su cabeza, mientras ambos daban vueltas en el suelo árido. Con una patada logró apartarlo de una vez por todas y tener el tiempo suficiente para empuñar su varita.

El cuerpo inerte del perro cayó a un lado con un golpe seco. Draco se puso de pie, su ropa elegante dejó de serlo. Tenía un aspecto muy parecido al de los dos magos menores, sucio y sudoroso. Scorpius apremió a Rose para que se pusiera de pie, mientras Draco se acercó a Hermione y la tomó de la mano, haciendo que la mujer reaccionara. Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo trastabillar al hombre cubierto de baba, sangre y tierra. Rose se ruborizó ante la escena, su madre abrazaba al hombre con ardorosa pasión. El Malfoy correspondió al fuerte abrazo.

Reanudaron la marcha sin decir palabra alguna. Rose pasó una mirada inusitadamente sorprendida de su madre, al Señor Malfoy, para posarla en los ojos grises de Scorpius, que miraba algo contrariado la escena. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: había una razón para que Hermione Weasley llamara a Draco Malfoy. Scorpius le devolvió la misma mirada.

Los cuatro, silenciosos, salieron del Bosque. Hermione apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hija, Scorpius caminaba apoyado en su padre. Rose observó a la figura de su tía correr hacia ella, escuchó la voz de su abuela y a su primo Albus llamarla. Ginny la abrazó y con la fuerza de una cazadora de quidditch la alzó y la llevó a un pequeño toldo donde la señora Pomfrey atendía heridas. Buscó con la mirada al resto de su familia.

Ubicó a su abuela Molly no muy lejos de ella, tenía la boca abierta y miraba contrariada a Ron y a Hermione. Rose sintió que su corazón se encogía cuando vio a su padre gritándole a su madre, señalaba a Draco que lo miraba muy serio, mientras un prefecto de Slytherin, de apariencia dura, trataba de llevar a Scorpius a otro toldo cercano, donde atendían a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. El muchacho se negaba a alejarse de Draco Malfoy y miraba atemorizado al fornido Ron Weasley.

Rose no necesitaba escuchar a su padre para darse cuenta que le reclamaba a Hermione por no haberlo llamado a él. La mirada enfurecida y la barbilla levantada de su madre se lo decían todo. Iniciaría una discusión, como nunca había presenciado en su vida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Por suerte, su tío Harry intervino. Colocó la mano en el hombro de Ron y le dijo unas palabras en voz baja. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron más coloradas pero dejó de gritar, sus ojos se dirigieron a ella, a su hija. Rose lo miró compungida, y se sobresaltó cuando vio los ojos azules de su padre crispar de furia.

El pelirrojo se giró de nuevo hacia Hermione, que abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo menor, que había corrido hacia ella. Ya Malfoy se había alejado lo suficiente. Ron le dijo algo más a Hermione, mientras señalaba el lugar donde Rose estaba, Hermione le lanzó una mirada furiosa, alzó a su hijo y caminó con la frente muy en alto hacia la directora MacGonagall, que miraba de forma severa a Ron Weasley. Ginny, se acercó junto con su esposo, y por el rostro severo de la mujer Rose supo que recriminaba el comportamiento de su padre.

No pasó desapercibido, ni para Rose ni para Scorpius, aquella escena de celos auspiciada por Ron Weasley, ni tampoco la distancia que mantuvo Astoria Malfoy de su esposo. Astoria necesitó un vaso de agua para recordar que tenía un hijo, que acababa de ser rescatado.

Rose, antes de verse rodeada por sus primos, notó un brillo extraño en los ojos de Scorpius clavados en ella. La miraba con interés, con sombras de temor e incomprensión.

Molly Weasley se acercó a ella y despachó a los bulliciosos primos, salvo a Albus. –Tienes un cabello hermoso―le dijo la mujer con algo de dureza mientras le restregaba los rizos rojos quitándoles el lodo.

―Lo sé, abuela―murmuró Rose cohibida, con urgencia de darle una explicación―. Los árboles de Mazzo atacan todo lo que sea color rojo, tuve que hacerlo para que me permitieran avanzar―Molly asintió, sin embargo su mirada se mantuvo dura. Rose se giró preocupada hacia su primo que tan solo le estrechó con fuerza la mano.

―Habían dementores―murmuró quedo. Albus asintió preocupado, en ese momento un grupo de aurores del Ministerio en escobas se lanzó al Bosque Prohibido en una picada peligrosa mientras lanzaban hechizos. Los dos primos pudieron distinguir varias cabelleras rojas, sin duda George, Teddy y Victoire se habían unido a las fuerzas del Ministerio.

―Papá sobrevoló varias veces el bosque tratando de encontrarlos―le murmuró Albus, Rose notó la preocupación en su voz―; nos contó de los dementores, todos hemos lanzado nuestros patronus al bosque―Rose miró preocupada su varita, ella no había sido capaz de conjurar uno. Sintió como la pócima que le habían dado surtía efectos. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a la otra carpa, Scorpius bebía de un cuenco, aún con el rostro marcado por la preocupación y lanzando furtivas miradas a su padre que hablaba en voz baja con el padre de otro estudiante de Slytherin.

***.*.***

―Señor―dijo la niña. Los ojos de Rose Weasley estaban clavados en Draco Malfoy. El cabello rojo de la muchacha solo llamó la atención de tres pares de ojos: los de Scorpius, los de Astoria Malfoy, que aún se mantenía alejada de su esposo, y los de su propio padre―. Muchas gracias.

Draco la observó con detalle y una pequeña sonrisa se acomodó en su rostro cansado. Para sorpresa de todos, Rose continuó hablando.

―Señor―volvió a llamar la atención del hombre. La chiquilla tenía una postura ridículamente firme, como cuando hacía una de sus exposiciones o le hablaba a un profesor, pensó Scorpius. La mirada brillante fija en los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy―, ¿usted y mi madre…?

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó y miró divertido a la hija mayor de Ron Weasley. Ladeó un poco el rostro.

―Regresa con los tuyos―le dijo señalando con la cabeza a un furioso Ron que los observaba.

Scorpius no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Rose Weasley acababa de enfrentar a su padre sobre la noticia que recién acaban de saber, ni siquiera la habían digerido o tratado de comprobar y ella ya estaba preguntándole a **su** padre si las sospechas eran ciertas. Ni siquiera le importó que todas aquellas personas, incluidas su madre y el padre de ella estuvieran al tanto de sus movimientos.

Draco le sonrió amable a Rose, y aquello le aclaró cualquier duda. Su madre había tenido un amorío con aquel hombre, con el padre de Scorpius.

Scorpius aún observaba a Rose, acusándola con el pensamiento de indiscreta e imprudente, cuando ella se giró hacia él. Se acercó y le tendió la mano, ofreciéndole algún objeto pequeño, Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos cuando pudo distinguir el anillo de la Familia Malfoy en las manos de la joven, que se lo entregó.

―Lo encontré cerca del nido de las arañas―murmuró la chica. Los ojos azules se volvieron a fijar en Draco Malfoy, que había encontrado más interesante juguetear con su varita, le sonrió ya mucho más tranquila, y volvió con su familia. Las familias y estudiantes empezaban a caminar hacia el colegio o a sus propias casas.

Su padre estaba furioso y caminaba rezagado. Su madre hablaba con su tío Harry y con el profesor Longbottom, tenía el ceño fruncido y a Hugo apoyado en el pecho. Ella corrió al lado de Albus y dejó que el muchacho la abrazara. Antes de subir la colina rumbo al colegio, observó a Draco Malfoy animando al joven Scorpius, una pequeña sonrisa cómplice se formó en el rostro de ambos.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Debo admitir que este es uno de los fics que más me han gustado escribir, yo lo calificó: "entrelíneas". Me agrada porque Draco y Hermione pudieron llegar a tener una relación tempestuosa y apasionada en sus años de juventud, y ahora -más de veinte años después- como padres se vuelven a encontrar, ansiosos por salvar a sus hijos, movidos por otro tipo de amor ¿...?

Sé que el tema del ataque a Hogwarts no queda muy claro en el fic, pero ese era el punto. Mostrar un pequeño episodio del ataque de los Cazadores de Magia al colegio.

Muchas gracias por su lectura, las invito a regalarme su opinión; ya saben, un review es gratis, quita poco tiempo y nos permite crecer. :D

¡Saludos, que estèn bien y muchos éxitos!


End file.
